This application is directed broadly to merging branding and brand awareness with functionality and utility. The application is particularly advantageous in connection with the transport, storage or laundering of matched attire pieces, such as socks or gloves, in pairs or with additional items, such as hats or scarves.
Historically, consumer purchasing decisions were based almost solely on need, utility and cost. More recently, advances in technology and increasing competition among suppliers, coupled with increasing disposable income available to consumers, has altered the marketplace. Manufactures invest significantly in establishing recognition of their brands. A manufacturer's trademark, affixed to goods or packaging, allowed a consumer to quickly recognize a product's source of origin, and associate a known quality standard to a product.
Today, trademarks have evolved further from the role of merely indicating a source of origin. The marks have themselves acquired significance, and form a significant role in a design or appearance of a product. This is particularly true in connection with attire, including a diverse array of products including hats, shoes, shirts, pants, socks, purses and sweat bands. Fanciful trademarks appear prominently on products, functioning as a statement made by the wearer and as a status indicator. Consumers, particularly male consumers, may pay a substantial premium for attire bearing logos by brands such as NIKE or ADDIDAS. Consumers, particularly female consumers, may pay a substantial premium for purses bearing brands such as COACH or PRADA.
Manufactures now invest heavily in securing brand recognition. Professional athletes often derive more income from displaying branded clothing than they earn from the sport, itself. Prominent display of a NIKE swoosh on a cap of a professional golfer will secure much personal and media exposure to the brand as it is displayed prominently during competition. In addition to brand awareness, consumers may be drawn to seek out and purchase for themselves the product being viewed.
In view of the forgoing, there is a significant focus placed on integration of branding on articles, particularly articles of clothing. However, such integration is visual only, adding no function or value to the article.